My Muse Angel
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: While sitting in a Cafe House, Daisuke's suddenly intranced by a certain violet haired boy and decides to draw him. R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Yes… I mean no.

Warning: Yaoi, again. Daiken, or Kensuke, not sure which one it would be really, but it's those two guys, being all lovey dovey and all. Also, just a little graphic, but shouldn't be anything offensive, at least I hope not ^^**

My Muse Angel

BlueMoonEmpress

It wasn't natural. It was too beautiful, too… unnatural. I wanted to reach out and touch it, stroke my hands through it… it was over powering, and just so perfect looking. Long… but just to the neck, and it was cut upwards in the back, it was a deep violet… so dark it was almost black, violet black I guess you could call it. But I sat there in the café, staring at it for the longest time. And since I knew I would never be able to just go over there and start talking to him, I did the next best thing. 

I took out my sketchbook and started to draw him. 

It was hard… because I wanted to get it down perfectly, just like him; perfect to sight, at least he is to me. 

I'm discouraged as I looked up to get another glimpse of him to find he'd left. I frown as I look back down at my paper; I had most of his head, but not all of it. I could try to do it by memory but… 

Sighing I moved the pencil across the paper once more, angling his face some, shading his eyes more, from what I saw they looked deep and emotional… almost like they were hiding something, or trying to. His nose small but sharp and held high like a king's would. His mouth a smile, but shy, almost childlike, sweet and kind looking. 

I smile as I rub my hand across the drawing lightly, as not to smudge. He really is beautiful. 

"It's lovely." 

I jump as I hear the voice behind me.

"But if you really wanted to draw me you could have just asked. I would have stayed still." 

Eyes wide I turned around only to see my latest fascination staring right down at me. 

"I—I…" Was all I could get out. 

He smiled, "It's fine really. I don't mind being drawn when the artist has talent like yours." He stuck out his hand, "Ken." 

I took it shakily, "Daisuke." 

"It's nice to meet you Daisuke. Do you mind if I sit down?" He indicated to the chair across from me. 

Shaking my head I replied, "No, no of course not." 

He smiled again and sat down, "Thanks. I have a question for you." 

I look at him curiously, "What is it?" 

"Why me?" 

"E—excuse me?" I asked alarmed at his bluntness. 

"Why choose me to draw out of all the people in this café?"

I breath a breathe of relief as he re-states his question, this one was easy, "Because you fascinate me." 

He cocked his head slightly to the right, "How so?" 

"Well… for starters you have a very appealing look." 

"Thank you…" He says blushing. 

"Only the truth. And you just have so many curves to you that… when I saw you I just couldn't help myself. I had to draw you." I paused, "But what really drew me to you was your hair…" I hesitated for a moment then asked, "Could I… could I just touch it? To see if my assumptions were correct?"

An odd look crosses his face but he hides it with a smile, "Only to end your suffering." He moved the chair over, closer to my own and I let my fingers dangle in his hair for a second or two. 

I was right, but it was so much more. The texture was as soft as silk and velvet put together. The colour was rich, and from what I could tell, all natural. The smell of fine flower's freshly picked and just begging to be touched and looked at…

"You're beautiful…" I said as I pulled my hand away. 

He blushed and looked down at his hands, which lied in his lap, "Thank you, again."

I looked at him intently; "I mean it. This isn't just some lame come on line to get you to sleep with me, you truly are beautiful." 

His blush deepens and I can't help but think how absolutely adorable he looks, beautiful and adorable. What more could you want? 

"I appreciate the compliments Daisuke but I don't think I'm deserving of them…" 

And modest, geez… could he be anymore perfect for me? 

"I'm going to be blunt Ken, I like you. I've liked you since the moment you walked into this café and sat down at that table across the way. And it would be completely stupid of me not to try and get to know you more. So I was wondering, would you like to get together with me?"

He stared at me for a while and I started having doubtful feelings of him even being gay… but the shock in his eyes soon faded and a smile graced those luscious lips once more. 

"I'd love to." 

If there was a contest for the biggest and brightest smile ever I would win it at this point; he just made my year.

"Great," I say gleefully, "Are you busy now… wait no… never mind, I'm kind of busy tonight. I'm supposed to meet a friend for dinner. But I can cancel—" 

He waved a hand, "No need Daisuke, I don't think tonight would work for me either. Unless you would want to help me out with my cousins child, whom I'm babysitting tonight." 

"Ah… that's okay. I'm not much with kids. I loose my temper easily; I've had major mishaps before. Trust me, it wasn't pretty." 

"I can only imagine. How about sometime this weekend? I'll probably be swamped with work all week, and I wouldn't want that to interrupt our date." He said slyly. I'm liking this guy more and more as we talk… 

I thought for a second, then answered, "This weekend should be okay. No plans that I know of anyway." 

"Good." He had that smile on this face again; gods I swear if I weren't already sitting down I'd be needing to! 

Grabbing a napkin he fished a pen from the breast pocket of his shirt and wrote down two numbers, "This is my home phone, and this is my cell. Just call me for all the details about this weekend. But I have to get going. I'll talk to you later Daisuke." And with that he was gone. Just like that, puff, in a cloud of smoke. 

I looked down at the napkin and a smile graced my lips once more, "I can't believe it…" 

--------

I'm waiting in the restaurant that I'm supposed to be meeting him at and I look down at my watch, fifteen minutes late, "Maybe he isn't coming…" 

Just when I was about to give up and order for myself, I saw the waitress escorting someone to my table. 

I smiled when I saw that it was Ken. 

"Here you are sir, can I get you a drink?" 

"Red wine please." She nodded and walked away. He looked over at me, "I'm sorry I'm late. It's just been really hectic lately." 

"Where do you work anyway?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. 

"Child Service's." 

"Seriously?" 

He nodded, taking a sip from the glass of water that sat in front of him. "Yeah, it wasn't my first choice, but in a way they are kind of similar." 

"What was your first choice?" 

"I wanted to be a detective." He smiled, looking at me. 

"A detective? I don't think I could picture you as one." 

He scrunched his forehead, frowning slightly, "Why not?" 

"You're too delicate to be in that kind of law enforcement." 

Although he wasn't smiling, I could see in his eyes that he was joking, for the most part anyway, "I'm a lot tougher then I seem Daisuke." He picked up his water again and brought it to his lips, "Just a warning," he said before he took a sip and then put it back down. 

Two could play that game, "Fair warning for you as well then." 

He smiled this time, "Fair warning." 

"Here you are sir." The waitress placed the glass of deep red wine in front of Ken, "Are you two about ready to order?" 

--------

"You have to be kidding me! I don't believe that you would do that!" 

"Believe it, I may look innocent and everything, but I never back down on a dare." 

I laughed holding my stomach; "I seriously can't see you streaking across a soccer field. I don't even think I would do that!" 

"You should try it, it's very liberating." 

I almost spit out my drink, "Liberating?! How about illegal?!" 

"That too," He sipped on his wine. 

"You're a riot you know that right?" 

"I do try," He moved some hair out of his eyes.

Stopping I looked at him as he picked at the remainder of his dinner, "I'm having a really good time." 

He looked back up at me and graced me with that smile again, "Me too." 

Taking his hand in mine I slowly brought it to my lips and kissed it softly, "Ready to get out of here?"

His cheeks slightly red Ken nodded, "Yeah."

Slipping some money on the table Ken and I both stood up, heading towards the front doors. "Where did you want to go?" I asked, seeing the setting sun in the horizon. 

He was quiet for a second then suddenly pulled me in the opposite direction we'd been walking, "My place…" He whispered. 

Eyes wide, I said nothing as we ran to his apartment. 

--------

It wasn't that big, but it certainly wasn't small either. When we walked in, he took his shoes off and disappeared into the hallway. Following suit I took my shoes off as well and walked after him.

"Ken?" I looked around, "Where'd you go?"

"Boo!" 

"Ah!" I yelled jumping forward some; turning around I glared at the laughing boy behind me. "Why you little…" 

"Now, now, don't be so testy." I'm looking at him as he slowly walks towards me, at the moment my back is against a wall so unless I duck or shift to the right or left I have no escape. 

But do I want to? 

"This may seem forward but…" Two hands balanced themselves beside my head, and within seconds his lips are pressed firmly to my own. 

Biting my top lip he pressed his body flush against my own, rubbing his knee up against my crotch. 

"Ah…" I moaned, pulling away from his kiss. 

He smiled down at me, "Well?" 

"Holly shit… how the hell… how the… but you're…" I stuttered.

"The ones that look most innocent are usually always the most guilty." 

I nodded slightly, "Right…" and went right back to kissing him. Winding my hands through his silky hair… 

I felt myself being tugged to the left and away from the wall; Ken pulled away from the kiss this time and practically dragged me to his bedroom. 

"This way…" I felt, more than heard him whisper in my ear. 

Not bothering to answer, I just let him lead me to his bedroom and the next thing I know I'm lying on the bed with no shirt and he's straddling my hips. 

"I've been wanting to do this since I saw you in the café," He told me, sucking on my throat. 

"Same here…" I gasped out.

Rubbing himself against me he kissed my lips once more, "I'm actually kind of new at this…" He admits, mumbling against my lips. 

"Could have fooled me," I bucked my hips. 

"Good…" 

--------

Both of us were lying on our back, staring up at his ceiling. He was lying on my chest, making small circles with his fingertips. 

"That was probably the best fuck I've ever had," I admitted.

He kissed my nipple and smiled, "Glad I could make it so memorable." 

"You truly are an inspiration Ken… I feel like I could draw for days on end and never run out of ideas now that I've met you." 

"Happy to help." 

"I want to see you again. Actually… I don't really want you out of my sight… Could I paint you Ken? I know that if you'd let me that one day it'd be even more popular then the Mona Lisa." 

Ken laughed, "That's doubtful, but of course you can paint me. It'd be my pleasure." 

I smiled brightly and brought Ken's face up to mine and kissed him fiercely, "I think I could love you." 

"I think I could love you too…" Ken said hesitantly. 

--------

"Are you sure you can hold still for this long? I mean, it'll take me awhile. I could take a picture of you and—"

"Daisuke, I'll be fine. I used to work as a statue in the park. I can stay still for a really long time." 
    
    I blinked, "A… statue?" 

Ken tilted his head, "Yeah, you know those people that stand really still and only move when you give them money? I used to be one to earn extra cash." 

I gapped, "Really? How do you do it? I could never understand how they could stand to still for so long." 

Ken smiled, "Well, that's a secret, passed down to me by one of the best statues I've ever known." 

"Who?" 

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret."

"So even the person who told you has to be a secret?" I asked irritated. 

"Well, I can't have you hunting him down and begging him to tell you now can I?" 

"I wouldn't!"

"You never know what people are capable of Daisuke. It's better to be careful." Ken's face went solemn.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked sitting down beside him. 

Ken shook his head and smiled once again up at Daisuke, "No. I'm fine. Shall we start?"

I blinked at him and wondered how he was able to change emotions so quickly, and then nodded, "Yeah. Ken… I was wondering if—" I didn't even get the whole question out before Ken started taking off his shirt then his pants. "How did you know I was going to ask to paint you in the nude?" 

"I have a knack for reading minds." Ken shrugged. 

"I never figured you'd be so hard to figure out." 

"What do you mean?" Ken asked folding his boxers. 

"Well, usually I can see right through people, not too many surprises. But you… you… I can't figure you out." 

"I'm sorry." Ken said sitting down on the chesterfield, his head bowed.

"Why are you sorry? It just makes you all the more interesting! You're like a big present that has so many layers and so many goodies inside!"

Ken laughed softly, "You make me sound delicious." 

I sat down next to him again; nibbling at his ear, "Oh you are…" my hand ran down his chest and stroked his abdomen. Ken moaned.

"Dai-Daisuke… please… this isn't the time…" 

"It's always a good time…" I squeezed and Ken's eyes bulged. 

"Gods… why must you do this to me?" Ken panted laying his head on my shoulder. 

"Just repaying my debt for what you did to me…" I nibbled Ken's ear once more and stroked harder. "But if you don't want it…"

He grabbed my hand just as I was about to pull away. "Haven't you ever been taught to finish the job that you started?" he hissed. 

I laughed, "Always…" and ducked his head down.

--------

(It switches to third person POV here. Although it wasn't done on purpose…) 

"Just a little more to the left…" Daisuke eyed Ken as he tilted his head more, "A little more…" he squinted his eyes. "Head up just a bit…" Daisuke frowned, "I'm sorry this is taking so long…" 

"It's fine." Ken told him, hardly moving. 

"I don't like you in that position. Can we try a different one?"

Ken nodded, "Of course. How would you like me?"

"Just as you are; naked and hot. But that's not what we're doing right now," Daisuke joked. 

"You're an odd one Daisuke." Ken said lying down on the couch on his left side, right hand behind his back, left holding up his chin, hair dangled softly over his face.

"Stop… don't move Ken… that's perfect!" Daisuke said scrambling to find his pencil and started to draw on the large canvas. Ken lied there, unmoving for almost two hours before Daisuke said he could move. "This is going to be beautiful… just like you." 

Ken stood up and stretched, spots popping all over his body, he smiled, "That's sweet Daisuke." He walked over too take a look at the painting. He gasped, "Daisuke… Daisuke that can't be me. I'm not… I don't look like that…"

He looked up at him, "What are you talking about? You're ten times more beautiful then this painting could ever make you!" 

Ken blushed, "Thank you Daisuke…" 

Daisuke stood up; "I'm only speaking the truth. I know we just met but…" Daisuke trailed off. 

"I want to be with you too." Ken finished. 

"You really do have a knack for reading minds don't you?" 

"Yeah, guess I do." Ken said as Daisuke brought his lips up to meet his. 

--------

"I want you…" Daisuke whispered into Ken's ear, breathing lightly on his neck. 

Ken shuddered, "Daisuke… this isn't the time… nor the place…" Ken squeaked as Daisuke nipped at him neck. 

"But Ken…" Daisuke whined. 

Ken sighed, "No buts Daisuke… we're in a church for crying out loud!" Ken told him, pulling away slightly and grabbed both his hands, holding them tightly. 

He pouted, "You're no fun…" 

"It's for your own good. You don't want to go to Hell do you?" Ken asked him. 

Daisuke frowned, "I don't believe in Hell. And either way, technically we're both going there anyway, since we're both… you know." 

"I guess you're right." 

"Do you really believe in it Ken?" 

He nodded, "Yeah, I do. Not everything but I like to be able to believe that there's somebody watching over me. A guardian angel I suppose." 

"A guardian angel…" Daisuke mumbled. 

"Yeah, Daisuke? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." 

"About what?" 

He smiled, "My next painting." 

--------

"I'd like to introduce to you all the painter of all these fine pieces! Everyone please give a round of applause for Motomiya Daisuke!" 

Daisuke walked over to the podium as the crowed cheered. "Thank you all very much for supporting myself and my paintings. I would just like to note that none of these paintings would be here if it weren't for the most important not to mention beautiful person in my life. Everyone, I'd like to introduce my muse, Ichijouji Ken." He walked off the podium and made his way over to Ken, who stood shocked and unable to move. Grabbing his arm Daisuke dragged him up to the podium. "This is the love of my life and one of the only person who could have inspired me to do all these paintings." Ken continued to look out into the audience blankly. Daisuke smiled, "Don't mind him. He's just not used to public attention." The crowed laughed. 

Later on the evening, Ken stood leaning against one of the many walls of the gallery, admiring all the awed expressions on the people's faces as they looked at Daisuke's work. 

"I never could have done this without you…" Daisuke whispered snaking his arms around Ken's waist. 

Ken leaned into him; "You didn't have to give me credit Daisuke. You would have made it even if you hadn't of met me…" 

Daisuke shook his head against Ken's back, "Uh-uh… no, not true. Ken, you have no idea how much of a rut I was in before I met you. I couldn't paint… I couldn't draw… I could hardly do anything. You made this all possible for me…" 

Ken turned around and smiled down at him, "I think I love you Daisuke." 

Daisuke smiled brightly up at him, "I know I love you Ken." And sealed it with a searing kiss. 

--------

In behind the two of them a young man smiled happily, his Ken was happy, and that's all he ever wanted.

End. 

****

---BlueMoonEmpress---


End file.
